


Seasons Change

by Cilantro999



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilantro999/pseuds/Cilantro999
Summary: Seasons change, and so do feelings.  A brief oneshot about Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose.





	

**[Spring]**

The first time he met her was the spring of their first year.

He had quickly gotten bored with the headmaster’s long winded speech, giving a huge yawn to the disproval of the person sitting next to him.  Making a face at them, he scanned the room to see if there was anyone else there that he knew and found his best friend attempting to quietly flirt with the girl seated next to him.  Rolling his eyes, he only noticed that the speech had ended when the other students rose to head to the banquet hall.  Getting up with the others, he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye.  When he found nothing, he shrugged it off as his overactive imagination and followed the others into the banquet hall.

Grabbing a plate of food, he was about to sit with his friends when he saw the same flash of white and turned to see a small cloaked figure struggling to cut through the crowds to get food.  Telling his friends to save him a seat, he grabbed another plate and piled it with a little bit of everything before handing it to the cloaked figure. The figure gave a squeak when they realized he was waiting for them to take the plate, and it was then that he noticed it was a girl.

“You looked like you were having some trouble,” he shrugged, “Thought I could help.”

“T-thank you,” the girl stammered, gingerly taking the food he offered as she tried to hide further into her cloak.

Suddenly thinking of an idea, he gestured with his free hand, “The name’s Qrow.  Want to sit with me and my friends?”  As she continued to stare at him, he felt his face begin to fall; his sister had warned him of his forceful personality.  Sighing, Qrow rubbed his head, “Right, sorry.  Guess I’ll just leave you then.”

As he turned to walk away, he heard a small voice behind him, “…Rose.”

“Huh?” Qrow asked, turning back.

“Summer Rose,” the girl said a little louder as she joined him, “My name.”

 

**[Summer]**

The first time he fell in love was in the heat of summer.

Graduation had since come and gone, but Qrow would often run into Summer when they went to pick up their mission details.  This time it seemed they were paired up for a mission.

“This is the first mission we’ve been on together since our days as Team STRQ,” Summer said.

“It is, isn’t it?” Qrow said, uncharacteristically nervous for some reason.  Summer stared at him but didn’t say anything.  That was one of the things he admired about her: her ability to read the situation and know when to push and when to hold back.  It was something he still had a hard time doing.

Their assignment was relatively simple: the extermination of a Bewitching Mist, a Grimm that could use water to form illusions and fool its enemies.  Summer quickly laid out her battle strategy: Qrow would act as a decoy while Summer would aim for the Bewitching Mist’s weakness, its core.

“Alright,” Qrow agreed, “But don’t push yourself.  I’ve gotten quite a bit stronger these last few years.”

“I know,” Summer said confidently, leaving Qrow at a loss for words.  Rubbing his head ruefully, he drew his weapon.  Streaking toward the Bewitching Mist, he was careful to keep its attention on himself as Summer prepared herself.  The creature didn’t stand a chance at their tag team efforts, Summer easily slicing through the creature’s core.  As the mist dissipated, Qrow stared in wonder at Summer as she grinned at him, “Good work, Qrow.”

All he could think about was how beautiful her silver eyes were.

 

**[Fall]**

The first time he felt his heart break was when the leaves began to fall.

“What do you mean, you’re staying?” Qrow asked angrily.

Summer looked at him calmly, “We can’t both go after Raven.  Someone needs to look after Yang; you know Tai can’t handle her by himself, especially with Raven gone.”

“Yeah?  Then let someone else handle it,” Qrow growled, “Besides, once we find Raven she can come back and help him.  That’s her job; she’s his wife.”

Summer simply looked at him sadly, “I don’t think it’s that simple, Qrow.”

Qrow could feel his blood beginning to boil, “So, I take it you’re not coming?”  When Summer shook her head, he muttered under his breath, “I see.  You’re choosing him over me.”

“Huh?” Summer said, not catching the last bit. 

Qrow angrily shook his head before storming away as fast as he could.  How could he be so stupid?  Not once had Summer ever hinted at returning his feelings.  He almost immediately regretted lashing out at her; he knew it wasn’t her fault, he was just acting like a spoiled child.  Angrily blinking away the tears that threatened to form, he glanced resolutely at the horizon before transforming.

He would bring Raven back, whether she liked it or not.

 

**[Winter]**

The last time he held her was in the cold winter field.

He’d heard gunfire from over the hill and raced over as quickly as he could.  He watching in horror as a man yanked his weapon from Summer’s body and watched her fall as if in slow motion.

“SUMMER!” Qrow shouted.  The other man glanced at him, then quickly vanished into the trees.  Though he felt torn about following the mysterious man, Qrow instead rushed over to where Summer lay dying, “Hold on Summer, I’ll call Tai to bring help.”

But Summer stopped his hand and gently shook her head, “It’s too late for me.  Please…let me spend these last moments will you.”  He felt the tears welling in his eyes as the blood pooled around her body from her wounds, “Where have you been, these last few years?”

Qrow shook his head, “Here and there.”  He couldn’t bring himself to tell her he’d failed.  Failed to bring Raven back home.

Summer chuckled, “I told you it wasn’t that simple.”  Then, her face fell, “Why didn’t you come back for me?”

“Huh?” Qrow asked, astonished.

“Though I grew to love Tai over time, it was you who I always wanted by my side,” Summer confessed, “You were the first person to notice me, talk to me on our first day at Beacon.  Who was always my rock of support.”  Then, she began to cough blood, the light beginning to fade from her eyes, “Please…”  He had to lean in to hear her whisper, “Promise me that you’ll look after Ruby.”

With that, her breath stilled and she was gone.  It was then Qrow let himself weep as he never had before, cursing the skies as he held her in his arms.  When his sobs subsided, he closed her eyes and left a kiss on her forehead.

“I will, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! I'm not that great at writing short fics, but decided to try my hand at it anyways. Let me know if you have any comments or critiques!


End file.
